The Administrative Core plays a key role in coordinating the interactions among the broad and diverse elements of the Cystic Fibrosis Research Center (CFRC) of the University of Pittsburgh. Dr. Raymond A. Frizzell is the Core Center Director, and he is assisted by the Associate Director, Dr. Joseph Pilewski. Together, they oversee the Center's scientific and administrative operations. Dr. Frizzell has a long-standing commitment to CF research and an even longer record of continuous NIH support. He will: Work closely with the Center Committee to integrate the program and its scientific interactions within the University and with outside collaborators, its interactions with the NIDDK concerning plans and progress reports and information transfer to the lay community, Monitor the utilization, effective operation and use priorities of the Research Cores, Assure quality control concerning the selection and execution of pilot/feasibility studies, and Organize and operate an annual review of these activities by the Center's Internal and External Advisory Committees. Ms. Cindy Pokora (administrative assistant to Dr. Frizzell) will be responsible for coordinating the activities of the Center's interactive components (scheduling seminars, joint lab meetings, journal clubs, bimonthly meetings of the Center Committee, annual meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Committees) and maintain Center website content. She will prepare Progress Reports, facilitate interactions with outside agencies (NIH and CFF) and collaborators, and oversee the production and distribution of regular budget reports from the accounting staff to Core and Pilot PIs.